FIG. 1 is a system diagram schematically illustrating a general smoke removal system.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a smoke removal equipment system 1 is generally installed inside a building to prevent smoke or toxic gases from spreading to an evacuation area such as an emergency exit and stairs when a fire occurs. At this time, the smoke removal equipment system 1 refers to an equipment system as one of extinguishing activity equipment, which effectively discharges smoke and toxic gases generated when a fire occurs, to remove smoke hindering an extinguishing activity. Such a smoke removal equipment system 1 includes an ejector, a fire damper, an air inlet, and the like in addition to a smoke exhaust blower 3, an air supply blower 4, a smoke exhaust duct 5, an air supply duct 6, a smoke exhaust damper 10, and an air supply damper 20.
In particular, the smoke exhaust damper 10 of the conventional smoke removal equipment system 1 is connected to the smoke exhaust duct 5 serving as an air passage for discharging smoke, is installed in emergency stairs or elevator electric rooms of a high-rise building or an apartment, and plays an important role in initially suppressing a fire or preventing combustion expansion or damage for humans by discharging smoke generated during a fire to the outside by the smoke exhaust blower 3.
When a fire occurs, a blade (wing) of the smoke exhaust damper 10 of a fire area A should be opened to discharge smoke to the outside by the smoke exhaust blower 3. To this end, only the smoke exhaust damper 10 of the fire area A should be opened. In other words, a blade of the smoke exhaust damper 10 installed in a non-fire area B should maintain a completely closed state. That is, this is because when the blade of the smoke exhaust damper 10 in the non-fire area B maintains a completely sealed state, the smoke exhaust blower 3 suctions smoke and toxic gases in the fire area A to smoothly discharge the smoke and the toxic gases to the outside of a building.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view for explaining a structure of a blade of a general smoke exhaust damper.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, in the smoke exhaust damper 10 used for the above purpose, blades 11 are transversely arranged. In more detail, in the smoke exhaust damper 10, both ends of the plurality of blades 11 are formed to be concave such that the blades 11 are engaged (hinged) with each other. Accordingly, when a central damper shaft 13 is rotated by a connection link stand 19 in which a connection hinge 17 is formed, rotary support shafts 15 are rotated together by connection hinges 17 connected to the other blades 11. That is, in the smoke exhaust damper 10, when the central damper shaft 13 is rotated, like a domino phenomenon, the left and right other connection hinges 17 are moved in a chain manner by the connection hinges 17 connected to the central damper shaft 13 on the connection link stand 19, so that the opening/closing of the blades 11 of the smoke exhaust damper 10 may be adjusted.
However, after the damper shaft 13 at the center of the smoke exhaust damper 10 operated in this principle is mounted inside a damper switch 100, and the plurality of blades 11 is fixed in an airtightly closed state, and are installed in the smoke exhaust duct 5, when electric power is initially applied, the blades 11 are rotated by the damper switch 100 mounted on the smoke exhaust damper 10. At this time, while the blades 11 are opened and then closed, the blades 11 are not accurately closed due to a defect of a leakage gap between the blades 11, which is generated due to structural characteristics and uses of the smoke exhaust damper 10, and thus, a smoke removal equipment in a building is not operated well.
Further, as a distance between the central damper shaft 13 and the rotary support shafts 15 of the smoke exhaust damper 10 becomes larger, it is difficult to adjust the plurality of blades 11 connected to the rotary support shafts 15 only through movement of the central damper shaft 13. Therefore, because a mechanical clearance of the smoke exhaust damper 10 itself is generated, the leakage gap of 3 to 5% is formed basically.
Meanwhile, the above-described problem occurs not only in a smoke exhaust damper or a smoke removal damper used for fire fighting in fire situations but also in various kinds of dampers having a blade opening/closing structure, including an air conditioning damper used for air conditioning in a daily life.
The related art document related thereto corresponds to Korean Utility Model No. 20-0423332 (Name of invention: damper for fire prevention and airflow control of ventilation duct of building, registration date: Jul. 31, 2006).